


The Console

by theprosefool



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: (but he really did want it), Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprosefool/pseuds/theprosefool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is persistent and Kaidan isn't complaining.  Much.</p>
<p>Set during ME1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Console

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elevatordancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevatordancer/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Elevatordancer! I love you!

"Commander, what are you—?"

Shepard ignored the question and stepped in closer, using his hands on Kaidan’s hips to pull the man against him.  He didn’t miss the tiny aborted moan the sentinel let out when Shepard’s erection ground against his cleft through their pants.

They’d been dancing around each other for weeks, since before Shepard was put in charge of the Normandy.  A look here, a touch there, Kaidan bent over the console just outside of his cabin every time he came to catch some shut-eye.  Shepard never was any good at dancing.  He had talents for other things.

One hand gripped Kaidan’s hips as he rocked against the man, the other circling around to palm him through his slacks.  He gasped, thrusting forward into Shepard’s hand, growing harder by the second.

"Shepard—Commander—what are….  We can’t, the regs…."  Still, he moved with him, rolling his hips backward to meet Shepard’s bulge and forward to meet his hand.  He shivered when lips found his skin, just below the hairline, dangerously close to his amp jack.  “Oh, shit…."

Shepard smirked in triumph and thrust a little harder, sighing his pleasure out across Kaidan’s skin in hot shallow bursts that had him trembling in his CO’s grasp.  Shepard’s hand rubbing him into a frenzy disappeared for a moment, reappearing at his belt to whip it open with practiced hands and slip inside.

"Oh, f—Shepard….  Not here.  What if someone…?"

But no one was going to interrupt them.  It was the night cycle, most of the crew asleep in their bunks.  They had the place all to themselves, so Shepard didn’t hesitate to pull Kaidan’s length out, working it with a calloused hand as he ground himself against the hot body.

"Can’t we… your cabin?"

Shepard only thrust harder at the request, dragging Kaidan’s hips back further, forcing him to brace himself against the console.  His hand moved faster over Kaidan’s shaft, wrist twisting wickedly on each upstroke until Kaidan was gasping and hiccuping his pleasure, slamming back against Shepard with enough force to drive the air from both their lungs.  They were close, moving together, so close—

Kaidan came first, teeth sinking into his lip to muffle his cries as his release coated the console.  His pace faltered for only a moment before he was bucking back against Shepard again, pushing the commander to his peak.  Shepard silenced himself against Kaidan’s neck as he came in his fatigues, rolling forward to milk every last drop of pleasure from his spent cock.

"Fuck….  Commander, what—"

The sentinel was silenced when an arm wrapped around his throat, just enough pressure to pull his body flush against Shepard’s.  “I’m not done with you yet, Lieutenant," his CO breathed in his ear.  “My quarters.  Now."

Kaidan wasn’t about to disobey an order.


End file.
